Christmas of the Messer's House
by messersmontana
Summary: Danny, Lindsay, and Lucy at Christmas


Christmas at the Messer's House

Okay, here is my CSI NY Christmas story. I am still having writer's block with the Don and Jess stories and I am still having trouble with the ending of my hurricane one too. But I had a little idea for a Christmas story with the Messer's. The rest of the team will be mentioned, but this is mostly about Danny, Lindsay, and Lucy.

If I owned any of it, Jess wouldn't have died at the end of season 5 and I wouldn't have to write these stories here.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Lindsay woke up and saw Danny still asleep, so she let him sleep. She put on her robe and went into the hall and walked towards Lucy's room. She saw that Lucy was standing in her crib, holding onto the rail and when she saw her mother, she giggled. "Merry Christmas Lucy, are you ready to be changed? There's lots of really cool stuff downstairs under our tree."

Lucy giggled and held out her arms to Lindsay, who picked her up and carried her over to the changing table. Once the baby was in a clean diaper and wearing a clean pair of Christmas pajamas, Lindsay carried her back down the hall to her room. She got back in bed and placed Lucy on her dad's stomach and waited for him to wake up.

Danny felt the weight of his daughter on him and opened his eyes. He reached out to hold her and kissed both her and Lindsay. "Merry Christmas Linds and Lucy. Are you ready to go see what Santa Claus brought you? I'm sure that there is other presents under the tree from the team too." He said.

Of course Lucy giggled and squeezed Danny's cheeks before giving him a slobbery kiss. Lindsay picked her up off of his chest and got out of bed again. "Why don't you get your robe on and meet us down stairs. I'll take her into the kitchen and make her a bottle and get us a muffin, then meet you in the family room." She said as she walked to the door, Lucy giggling all the way.

Danny threw the covers off of him and grabbed his robe. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute." He said as he went into the bathroom before going downstairs to meet his girls in front of the tree.

Lindsay made a bottle for Lucy, grabbed a couple of pumpkin muffins and put them on the tray next to the two mugs of coffee. Then with Lucy in one arm and the tray in the other, she went into the family room where Danny was sitting on the floor in front of the tree.

He took a picture of Lucy's face as she first saw the tree and presents under it. The he took the tray from Lindsay and sat it on the coffee table behind him. He watched her sit on the floor across from him and placed Lucy in her lap. This was her first Christmas and everyone has spoiled her.

Danny started handing out the gifts and they both helped Lucy open hers. Of course, she was more interested in the boxes and the wrapping paper and bows than she was with the actual gifts. That is unless they made lots of noise.

Once all of the gifts were open, Lindsay looked at the pile that sat next to her. All of it was for Lucy, of course. Mac had bought her a rattle in the shape of a guitar, a playpen to put in his office for when she was at the lab, and mobile for her crib that played The Lord's Prayer. He also bought her a couple of outfits that Stella most likely helped him pick out.

Stella had bought her some stuffed animals and a lot of little girl clothes. One of the shirts she'd bought her said NYPD baby. Jess and Don had got her a walker and a play mat to put her on with her toys at the lab. They'd also got her the cutest shoes to go with some of the outfits that Stella had bought.

Hawkes had bought her some baby toys that he'd seen when he went to go and pick up her first step sippy cups and some bibs. He also bought her some Baby Einstein DVDs.

Adam and Kendall had gone in and bought Lucy a lighthouse nightlight. It played soft music and surf noises and put an ocean scene on the ceiling. They also bought her a seat to help her sit up in the tub for bath time. And Sid and his wife had bought Lucy some bubble bath stuff and toys that she could play with in the tub.

Lindsay and Danny had bought her a swing for the house that could be folded up and taken to work just in case. They also bought her a little fork and spoon set and a plate that had her name on it. They also got her a push bike that had a handle on it for Lindsay or Danny to push her with.

This was the best Christmas for them, it was mostly about Lucy and they had enjoyed watching her play with her toys and the boxes too. They were in awe of how generous their friends were with their daughter. They would have to make sure that they thanked them all when they showed up for Christmas dinner tonight.

Lindsay sat back and watched Danny and Lucy play with her toys and she couldn't love them any more than she did at that moment. This is what she'd been hoping for all of her life. To wake up Christmas morning with her husband and children and be truly happy, and she was.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

A/N Okay, I hope this is as good as I meant it to be. I now there wasn't much of the team in it, but I did say that I would mention them at least. Anyway, I hope that you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Please be safe and don't drink and drive. Hug those you love and be happy.


End file.
